Of Night and Day
by AbominableToast
Summary: Dove is the new faerie in Pixie Hollow.Mute and talentless,she befriends Tinkerbell and her friends.She soon meets a mysterious night faerie named Nyx who teaches her the contrasts between the world of night and day. OC x OC
1. Nyx & Names

_***A faerie is born every time a baby laughs. Simple myth, right? Wrong. There is a faerie for almost every person out there in the world right now. All kinds of faeries exist now. And they live in Pixie Hollow.***_

* * *

"Oh,Tink! Tinker Bell! A new faerie's about to be born! Come on! Let's go see!"

The blonde-haired, blue-eyed tinker faerie laughed at her water faerie friend.

"Ok, ok, Sil. Let's go."

The raven-haired water faerie squealed and pulled her friend to the birthing place. A large group of faeries were already there to witness the newest addition to the faerie community. Silvermist and Tinkerbell positioned themselves at the sides and waited.

Soon, a shower of golden dust materialized into the clearing and a figure of a body began to form. Not a sound was heard as the spectators watched in silent reverence. The body solidified and a girl faerie was born. She floated to the ground gently, a simple white dress covering her pale skin. She had mid-length black-hair with round, sweet features. A seemingly singular sigh was heard. The newborn faerie opened her eyes and emerald-green orbs stared confused at the crowd of spectators. No one approached her. Tinkerbell felt an impulse to go the new faerie and walked over to her. She bent down to face the faerie. She smiled.

"Hey there. I'm Tinkerbell."

The faerie gave her a look of confusion. Tinkerbell smiled again and helped her up, steadying her when her knees buckled.

"That's ok. You'll get used to it."

The faerie gave her a look that reminded her of a newborn fawn and she laughed. Silvermist was immediately at her side and also helped the faerie. Soon, all the other faeries came to their aid and the newborn faerie found herself overwhelmed with smiles and introductions. She smiled back but didn't say a word. No one noticed. Silvermist and Tinkerbell lead her away and began to chatter about their jobs, their friends and their lives. The new faerie only half listened as she observed the new and wondrous place around her. All around, faeries and sparrow-men flitted in and out of little houses made of leaves, sticks and other materials. They chattered away with each other and worked with a smile on their face. The new faerie looked on in awe. Tinkerbell noticed that their little newborn wasn't listening. She smiled and put a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"You'll find your talent soon."

The young faerie blinked before smiling. Silvermist cut in, her usual energy contagious.

"And your name! We've gotta give you a name!"

Tinkerbell laughed.

"Yeah. And a name. You'll find one soon enough."

The nameless faerie blinked innocently and watched the other faeries work and work and have fun while doing it. The two older faeries moved along and she followed absentmindedly. They moved quickly and unbeknownst to them, they left the new faerie all alone. She didn't notice until she had wandered into the outer area of the village. The sky was blocked out by wide irises and thick green leaves. Patches of sunlight hit the earth and provided a sufficient amount of light. But overall, it was dark. The young faerie nervously looked around, wringing her small hands. Her bright green eyes darted from side to side and her pearly wings twitched. Suddenly, a dark shadow towered over her. Seeming to sense the presence, she whipped around and screamed. The figure staggered back and tried to calm down the terrified faerie.

"Whoa, whoa! Calm down! I'm not going to hurt you. Please, calm down."

She continued screaming though, until the unknown person covered her mouth in a panic. A shaft of light hit him and the new faerie could finally see her tormentor. It was a faerie.A boy faerie. He had jet-black hair and narrow dark-blue eyes. A dark stripe was painted across his left eye and a strange symbol on his neck. He was very pale; paler than her.

"Are you calm now?"

She looked into his eyes and nodded. He sighed and took his hand off her mouth. His eyes took on a slightly scolding look.

"Now, what are you doing in here? No one but night faeries are supposed to be here."

She just blinked up at him. He blinked back. Finally noticing her very simple attire, he realized she was a newborn.

"You must be the newborn."

She smiled and nodded. He smiled back.

"Well, I'm Nyx. It's nice to meet you...?"

He waited politely for her name, but it didn't come.

"Your name?"

At that, she just shook her head, sadly. He looked at her in surprise.

"You haven't got a name?"

Another shake of her head. He furrowed his eyebrows.

"Ah. So you haven't a name yet? Hmm.. Alright ..how about I give you one? A temporary one, of course."

The little faerie's face broke out into a bright grin as she nodded furiously. The night faerie gave an amused half-smile.

"Hm...you sort of remind me of...a dove. A little dove."

He snapped in revelation.

"Ah! Dove. How about Dove? You like it?"

The dark-haired faerie's green eyes lit up as she nodded furiously. Nyx chuckled and patted her on the head, fondly.

"Then little Dove, you are. It suits you."

She beamed and her smile reminded him of the brightest sunbeam. Smiling back, he continued to pat her head. So they sat in a pleasant quiet until loud shouting disrupted them.

"Newborn! Where are you?"

The tiny faerie looked towards the entrance of the flower grove before looking back to Nyx, obviously torn. He smiled softly and took her hand gently.

"It seems you've been missed, Dove. Come along then. I'll bring you to your caretaker."

He gently pulled her along until they found themselves in warm sunlight again. Dove glanced at her new friend. He looked different in the light. His hair seemed even darker and his skin glowed a pale ivory. The strange markings were frighteningly pronounced against his neck and face. He seemed so out of place in this bright world. He noticed her stare and smiled so softly that her heart began to beat faster. Before she had any time to decipher the strangeness she suddenly felt, Tinkerbell and Silvermist burst into the clearing. They looked absolutely panicked until they caught sight of the bewildered newborn. Their faces melted into those of relief as they flitted towards her and hugged her.

"Oh, thank pixie dust. We were so worried!"

Silvermist squished her cheek against the small faerie and gushed. Tinkerbell smiled in relief before noticing the politely smiling night faerie. She 'oh'-ed and greeted him, hesitantly.

"Hello."

Nyx smiled and nodded.

"Hello. You must be Tinkerbell."

He bowed slightly.

"I am called Nyx. I am a night faerie."

The blonde tinker faerie blinked.

"A night faerie. I haven't...seen one before. Why is that?"

The dark-haired faerie smiled mysteriously.

"There are very few of don't come out during the day very much. Hence our title 'night faerie'. Our business mostly deals with the stars, darkness and other celestial anomalies."

Cocking his head, he let his gaze slide to the nearly asphyxiated newborn in Silvermist's arms. He smiled and gently pried her out of the water faerie's arms. The small faerie beamed up at him again. Turning to Tinkerbell and the slightly disgruntled Silvermist, he bowed again and put a hand on Dove's shoulder. His cobalt eyes glinted, but not unkindly.

"I'm glad to have met Dove. You are her caretakers, am I correct?"

Tinkerbell furrowed her eyebrows.

"Dove?"

Nyx smiled and moved his hand to the top of her head.

"Tis the name I gave her. It's temporary of course."

Both faeries looked at the pair oddly. Silvermist spoke up.

"Dove? That's such a pretty name for her. "

Tinkerbell smiled, her blue eyes agreeing.

"I agree. It suits her."

Dove smiled happily and sent a sunny look Nyx's way. He returned her look, albeit less cheerfully.

"How fortunate."

He ran a hand through his hair a little shakily and his eyes drooped slightly. Clearing his throat, he offered another polite smile.

"Excuse me, ladies, but I should be taking my leave."

Dove looked up at him, her lips turned up into a disappointed pout. He chuckled and patted her head. A much more gentle smile curved his lips as he patted the newborn's head.

"Visit me sometime, alright, Dove? I'll be waiting for you here."

The emerald eyed faerie nodded furiously before tackling the older faerie in a hug. Nyx staggered back, staring wide-eyed at the newborn latched to his waist.

"Ah...Dove..."

Tinkerbell and Silvermist giggled at his reddening face. He gently pried her off of his body and smiled.

"I have to leave now. Come see me soon."

He looked from her to the older faeries and smiled that same polite and generic smile.

"You two are also very welcome to come visit me also. I'd be more than happy to introduce you to the othe night faeries."

He nodded and shot one more smile at Dove before retreating into the dark grove of irises. Silvermist "ooo"-ed and giggled.

"Ooooo, he's cute~"

Tinkerbell rolled her eyes before gently ushering the young faerie back put into the far more populated area.

"Come on, Dove. We should get you more acquainted with Pixie Hollow."

The newborn nodded, a little dazed, but with a wide smile on her face. She liked this place.

* * *

**AbomiT: **How is it? :D I just love Tinkerbell and the tell me if you enjoy it.I have big plans for this story. :]


	2. Fawn & Wings

**"Dovey, Dovey, how brilliant your feathers shine in the darkest of nights."** - _original faerie folk song_

* * *

The two older faeries tugged little Dove along, not willing to lose her again. Every once in a while, Tinkerbell or Silvermist would turn to offer her a smile or a few kind responded with a small smile of her own or a nod of recognition. She was growing quite tired of being pulled around like a wagon. Her mind kept drifting back to thought that he was a nice faerie to help her and to give her a name, too. And he had smiled and patted her head very kindly. Maybe she would see him again soon. She smiled brightly at the memory and didn't so much mind being dragged around anymore.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Well, here we are! This is where I work, Dovey." Tinkerbell said with a smile.

The young faerie looked up in awe at the great building. She turned to look at Tink with an inquiring wide-eyed look. The older faerie giggled.

"Of course you can come inside." she said. "Maybe you'll be interested in becoming a tinker faerie."

"Or a water faerie!"Silvermist interjected. She flashed Dove a radiant smile. "We're super great! Just look at me!" She flipped her dark blue hair to the side and winked. Dove giggled behind her hand. Tink smiled at this. It seemed that little Dove was starting to warm up to both of them. She felt a little bit of warmth bloom in her chest like a morning glory. Honestly, she had always wanted a younger sister.

"Tink!"

The blonde faerie turned around to see her tinker friend.

"Bobble!" she grinned. "How's it going?"

The spectacled tinker faerie flitted towards the three and smiled in his awkward way. "Been looking for you, Tink. Got some work to be done for the opening festival, remember?"

Tink groaned and slapped her forehead. "Ugh,I totally forgot!"

She looked up to see Dove staring at her in confusion and Silvermist distracted by something on her dress. The tinker faerie smiled and patted her on the head while nudging Silvermist, coaxing a muffled "oof" out of the water faerie."I gotta go and do some errands,'kay, Dovey? Silvermist will show you around 'til I'm done."

The energetic water faerie popped into their conversation exactly on cue."Oh, I'd looooooove to!" she exclaimed with a large beaming grin on her face. Taking the newborn's arm, she began to drag her away, chattering away like a chipmunk. "Oh, we'll have so much fun, y'know? There's this reeeaalllly awesome pond by the berry bush and it's so shiny~ Oh! And we could drop by Fawn's place and you could meet her. She's taking care of this baby squirrel and it is just preeecious..."

The tiny faerie shot a frantic look at Tink, but the older faerie simply giggled and waved. Once the two were out of sight, she turned back to Bobble and pulled up invisible sleeves with a determined look on her face.

"Alright, let's get to it then."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Dove stood at the foot of the tree, staring nervously up at the branch that her blue-haired friend was perched upon. Silvermist bent over at the waist and cupped her dainty hands at her mouth.

"C'mooooon, Dovey-Wovey! You can do it!It's honestly not as high as it looks." she called, her tone light.

Pursing her lips, Dove shot her a look of disbelief.

"Doveeeeeey, let's go! Don't you wanna meet Fawn?"

The young faerie gulped. It was high up and she hadn't really used her wings all that much. Looking back at said appendages, she flapped them a little. And then a little more. Soon, she was off the ground by about an inch. Furrowing her brow in concentration, she was interrupted by a loud cheer.

"Yay!" She looked up to see a grinning Silvermist. "You're almost there!"

Ignoring the older faerie's comment, she flitted slowly up to the branch. As soon as her feet touched down,a feeling of accomplishment washed over her. She found herself smiling. Wow, she had done it.

She had flown.

"Aieeee~!"She was tackled into a hug by the blue-haired faerie and practically being strangled."Yay, Dovey,you did it!You did it!Yaaaay!"

She wriggled in her arms,but she didn't mind that much as a wide smile graced her features.

"Silvermist,let that poor girl go!You're chokin' her half to death."

They both looked up to see a female faerie with dark blonde hair in a grinned.

"Heeeey,Fawn."

The faerie flitted over to them and pried the water faerie's arms off Dove. Silvermist pouted but backed off enough to introduce the two.

"Dovey,this is Fawn,an animal talent takes care of all the critters at Pixie Hollow. She communicates with them so us faeries can be more in sync with them."she chirped wisely.

Fawn smiled warmly."Nice to meet you...?"she trailed off with a questioning lilt.

Silvermist jumped in."Oh,this is Dove. She was born today. Like, literally. So ,she can't talk yet and we figured out her name only a little while ago."

The animal talent faerie nodded in understanding."Oh,I see. Well ,that's just fine."she answered with a friendly smile.

She turned to the newborn with a wide grin."You came at a good time,Dove."Upon the puzzled look on her face,Fawn grinned.

"I'm training some bullfrogs for the Pixie Games that's coming up in the next few weeks. Maybe you'd wanna watch?" Dove nodded furiously with a large smile before Silvermist let out a cry.

"Oh,pixie dust!"

Both faeries turned to turned. The water faerie looked to them in dismay.

"I forgot!I have to go and do some stuff for the Games."she pouted."Fawn,can you watch Dovey until I'm done?I'll be done in a jiffy!"

Fawn nodded with a smile."Oh,sure.I'd love that."

She turned to the black-haired faerie and winked."We'll have bunches of fun,won't we,Dovey?"

The newborn nodded in a few last choke-hugs and some overdramatics on Silvermist's part,they saw the water faerie off,leaving a trail of pixie dust behind then turned backed to Dove with an adventurous glint in her eyes.

"Ya ready?"

With a nod,the two flitted off,Dove flying with more confidence.

* * *

**AbomiT:**Heeeeeey,y'all!

I just want everyone to know that this story is not as a matter-of-fact,I've started on the _third _chapter already.

Yeah. Yeah. :D I'm proud of myself,too.

The quote above is actually _not_ a real original faerie folk song,but one I created.I thought it was quite fitting and,idunno,it just popped out onto the screen.

Next chapter should have some Nyx and more mentions of the Pixie Games. 3

I honestly can't wait for Pixie Games. Disney's pretty genius for creating that little baby.

Oh!I would also love it if you guys would suggest exactly what kind of faerie Dove should be. It could be something totally made up(like the night-talent) or one that is already in existence(ie. light faerie,water faerie,etc.) ;D

So,this is the end of this reeeeeeview!I've had some people respond in some way via story fave or reviews. Anything helps,really.

Thank you!


	3. Homes & Markings

"_**Each star is a faerie in the sky, twinkling down to guard every sleeping child." –original faerie folk song**_

* * *

"Come on, Nyx! Pleeeeease, please, please!"

The dark haired sparrowman released a sigh of aggravation as he polished his telescope. He shot a look at the younger blonde night faerie.

"Sid, cut it out. I said I wouldn't. And I mean it."

Obsidian pouted, his bright blue eyes were narrowed in disappointment before continuing to beg the already irritated Nyx. He had been bugging all the night faeries about it but none of them would do it.

But honestly, it was because he was the only one willing to partake in anything requiring physical ability.

You see, the night faeries were more an intellectual bunch; they excelled in anything that had to do with mental strength like puzzles or philosophy. They were exceedingly good at coming up with plans and ideas on the spot and had all the patience of a mother dove. But when it came to tasks that required a considerable amount of strength and stamina-well, they were down for the count.

Obsidian, the youngest night faerie of all, was unlike the rest. He was outgoing and spritely, always excited to go outside(in the sun!) and run around like a newborn foal. It was refreshing but sometimes...

Nyx threw down the cloth and aimed a cold glare at the young sparrowman. "Sid..."he growled, dangerously. Then he took a deep breath and picked up the discarded cloth, visibly calmer. "Look, Sid. I know you want to participate but none of us-"he paused to gesture at himself"-especially me, are suited for it."

Nyx smiled. "It's a small surprise that you are and we find pleasure in knowing you are so strong but, Sid...we cannot share your joy. "He offered him a small, apologetic smile. "I'm sorry."

The blonde faerie nodded, clearly crestfallen. "Aw, it's ok. I was just hoping, y'know. Oh, well." He hung his head in blatant disappointment. The dark-haired night faerie sighed and patted the younger faerie on the back and sent him a serene smile when he looked up. "You know what? Why not compete anyway? I know the night faeries haven't competed at all in the Games before but who says that can't change now? " he said, his voice uncharacteristically cheerful. "I know it's a team effort for each talent but if you tell the head faeries that I sent you, I'm sure they'll make an exception." He ended his little spiel with a supportive smile and that seemed to cinch it for the younger night faerie. Sid beamed brightly that reminded Nyx all too much of a certain mute newborn and pounced on him in a bear hug.

"Thank you, thank you, Nyx! You're the best!"

The older faerie chuckled good-naturedly and pushed the other faerie off of him with a gentle nudge to his shoulder. "How could I ever disappoint you?" he replied with a playful roll of his eyes. "You should get going then. The games are soon and you need to train."

Sid let out a whoop of excitement and bolted out the door and zipped through the Iris Grotto, leaving a sparkling trail of pixie dust. Nyx only shook his head with a lilting smile on his face as he placed his telescope back on its stand. He looked around his home, dark blue eyes calmly taking in his surroundings.

His home was more a hut, bigger than the standard faerie hut and missing the characteristic leaf and twig foundations. Night faerie homes in the Iris Grotto were fashioned from makeshift bricks made from river clay and melted minerals from small caves scattered across the island, sturdier and much larger than the average Pixie Hollow abodes. Some homes were even two stories tall with a domed observatory on the second floor, strategically placed underneath gaps in the tall thick almost umbrella-like irises above. Nyx's home were one of the few observatory houses.

His home was very clean and organized, the first floor consisting of a sitting room, a fireplace and hearth, a kitchen and a dining room. The second floor was his bedroom, a bathroom, his study and the observatory. Despite his night talent, he didn't have the stereotypical affinity for darkness that other talent faeries were made to believe. Every room had a moon stone light. He only had to enter the room and the moon stones would begin to glow, lighting up the room as if the very moon was shining within.

All in all, it was very cozy and lived in—not cold and dark like other faeries liked to think.

Faeries believe the stories and rumors that they hear and they never bothered to find out if it was true or not. Perhaps they liked the air of mystery surrounding the night talent faeries. Perhaps they were intimidated. Perhaps they simply didn't care to find out.

Nyx smiled enigmatically and ascended the spiral staircase fashioned from iris stems twisted around pillars of hardened river clay, specks of all sorts of minerals and gems winking in the soft moon stone light. He walked into a room at the far end—his bedroom—and closed the door behind him, the moon stones in the room brightening into a glow to illuminate the room. His bed was simple, made from twigs and iris petals were sown together tightly to create a thick soft mattress. A simple nightstand sat at the side, a dresser took up the other and a full-length mirror took up residence in a corner of the room. Drawings of constellations and lunar mappings were hung all around the room, bark parchment stark against dark reddish-brown brick walls, his affinity shining through despite the neatness of his bedroom.

He approached his nightstand, straightening up loose papers, facing the mirror on the opposite end of the room.

Reflected was a tall slender sparrowman, with a complexion as pale as moonlight but with hair as dark as the night sky. His hair was shoulder length but the ends curled out with his bangs brushed neatly to the side of his forehead. He was clad in a dark blue tunic long sleeve and fitted black pants, large pearly white wings shimmering from where they protruded from his back. They seemed to glow in the moon stone light, shedding even more light in the room.

He glanced up for a moment and his reflection did the same.

His face was as pale as the rest of him but was striking in contrast. Narrow dark-blue eyes stared and seemed to hold a mysterious intelligence and calm in them. But what seemed the most striking were the black markings on his face and exposed neck. It seemed to separate him from normal faeries, making him appear more and more mysterious, more unapproachable.

He turned away from his reflection and took the papers in his hands and turned to leave the room, the moon stones darkening behind him as he closed the door.

* * *

"Hi, Dovey!" a happy lilting voice called out.

A young faerie turned around at the sound of it, revealing the innocent doe-eyed face of the newborn. Well, not quite newborn anymore.

It had been three weeks since the newly-named Dove had been born and she was doing a very good job on adapting to her new home at Pixie Hollow. The day after her birth, she had been given her temporary home at the base of the Mother Tree and had been introduced to everyone that was important—which was pretty much _everyone_. Every faerie she met were kind and friendly and very helpful. She still tagged along with Tinkerbell and Silvermist, occasionally helping Fawn and Rosetta—who she had met the day she met Fawn—and sometimes she explored the island but she never got very far. She seemed to be very directionally challenged and she had been lost on more than one occasion.

Despite all her new experiences and friends, she still did not talk and still did not have a talent. Tinkerbell was very supportive when it came to her lack of talent.

"It took me a long time and a lot of trial and error to find out what was my talent." She had told Dove one day as the younger faerie aided her in fixing a berry crusher. "It'll come to you, don't worry."

Still, Dove was very worried.

She didn't want to be useless to anybody.

She wanted to help more than just tagging along with her newfound friends.

"Dovey, what's the matter? You okay, sweetie?"

The raven-haired faerie blinked twice before looking at the water faerie fluttering in front of her. Suddenly, she pressed a hand to the younger faerie's forehead, tittering worriedly.

"Oh, are you sick? Are you feeling alright? Oh, dear."

Dove smiled assuredly and shook her head, gently removing her hand. Silvermist shot her a worried glance but complied. "You sure, sweetie?" she asked. "The Games are soon, you know. We wouldn't want you to get all sicky before your very first Games."

The green-eyed faerie smiled and shook her head again as if to say, "_Of course not, silly._"

The water talent giggled and wrapped her up in a hug, spinning her around in midair.

"Oh, you are just so _cute_, Dovey!" she squealed girlishly. "I really do hope you're a water talent! Then you could be my little apprentice! We'd have so much fun!"

Dove giggled.

"Silvermist! Dove!"

The two turned around and saw Tinkerbell flittering towards them. Silvermist smiled.

"Oh, hiya, Tink!" she chirped cheerfully.

The blonder tinker faerie smiled back. "I'm glad I found you guys. If you guys aren't too busy, I'd love if you'd help me with some stuff for the Games."

This caught both faerie's attentions. Silvermist bounced a little. "Oooo, no problem! We'll do it! Won't we, Dovey-Dove?"

Dove nodded vigorously, grinning excitedly from ear to ear.

Tinkerbell smiled. "Great! It has to do with the fireworks display for the Games. I've talked to Iridessa and Carlisle the fire faerie so all I have left to talk to is a night faerie. Now, I don't really know any night faerie but I've been told to speak to a night faerie named Astra or Nyx."

Dove immediately perked up at the sound of her night faerie friend. Silvermist seemed to do the same. "Oooo, Tink, don't we know Nyx? We met him the day Dovey was born! He even gave her her name."

Tink blinked in realization. "Oh, yeah! How could I forget?" she said, putting a hand to her cheek. "Well, we can go over there right now and talk to him."

The two dark-haired faeries nodded in agreement. Tink smiled and fluttered forward.

"Well, what are we waiting for?"

Dove's heart warmed at the thought of Nyx and excited happiness bubbled in her stomach.

She couldn't wait to see him again!

* * *

**AbomiT:** Oh, my, my, my.

I'm so sorry to everyone who's been waiting-what? A year?

I apologize a bajillion times over.

OTL

I want to thank everyone who's reviewed and kept up with this story so patiently.

So...this chapter's focused a bit more on Nyx and who he is. Next chapter, it'll delve more into who the night faeries are and what they do. Night faeries galore in chapter four! :D

And to everyone who asked about Dove's talent.

Let's say it'll be a _contrast_. ;D

Thank you again and tune in next time!


	4. Into The Iris Grotto

**_"And the stars that became too brilliant fell to the earth to become a wish." -_**_ an old night faerie myth_

* * *

The three faeries pushed aside underlying leaves and blades of grass in their way, slowly leaving the bright and cheerful atmosphere of the main square behind them. Deeper and deeper they ventured into the outskirts of Pixie Hollow. As they went, the grasses got thicker and the flowers and plants taller until almost all sunlight was blocked out save the occasional patch of light. Silvermist fluttered up towards one particular flower.

"Ooo, what a pretty flower! It looks like the water lilies we have by the river! I wonder what it's called?" she cooed, petting the purple petals of the flower gently.

"That is called an iris." A soft voice replied from out of the shadows. All three faeries turned around in surprise.

A faerie emerged from the shadow of a nearby overhanging leaf. A pale sparrowman stepped forward, his indigo hair glinting in the little sunlight there was. Silvermist fluttered back down to the ground to join her friends as they stared at the newcomer in awe. The sparrowman bowed his head politely and his wings twitched. "I apologize if I surprised you." He said, his voice as soft as the breeze that played in the trees. "My name is Nova." He straightened and offered a serene smile. "We rarely receive visitors in Iris Grotto so naturally I am curious on your arrival."

Tinkerbell spoke up, her own curiosity piqued. "Iris Grotto?" she questioned. Nova nodded. "Iris Grotto is where the night faeries of Pixie Hollow reside." He replied, stepping closer, revealing the stunning dark blue of his eyes. "It is very well-hidden so you can imagine my speculation for your visit."

Silvermist jumped in excitement at his words. "Iris Grotto? So this is where the night faeries live!" She turned to Tink, a wide smile on her face. "Looks like we've found the right place, Tink!" The blonde tinker faerie smiled back before turning back to the pale faerie before them. "We're here to speak to Astra and Nyx."

Nova blinked, caught by surprise. "Astra and Nyx? Why, if you don't me asking?"

"I was wondering if they wanted to help me do something for the Games."

The night faerie nodded slowly. "I see." He answered. After a moment of contemplation, he gestured for them to follow him. "I will take you to see them. Please follow me." He took a step before pausing for a moment. He dug around in a satchel he carried at his side, making the three faeries look at each other questioningly. Soon after, he withdrew a white rock and held it out to Tinkerbell. "Please take this." He said, softly. "It gets darker further in. I wouldn't want you three to get lost."

The blonde faerie took it hesitantly and studied it. Silvermist and Dove huddled around it in wide-eyed curiosity. "Thanks. Um…what is it?"

Nova smiled that same serene smile. "It is a moon stone. Night faeries alone can harvest its powers." Tinkerbell opened her mouth to say something when he nodded and raised a hand towards the stone. The white surface slowly began to glow with a soft light, making the three faeries gasp.

"Wow." Silvermist breathed in awe. "That is so pretty."

Dove could only nod in agreement, her green eyes as wide as saucers. The sparrowman's eyes strayed in the young faerie's direction, his dark blue eyes widening. She noticed his gaze and turned to him, blinking confusedly as if asking him, "_Is there something on my face?_".

He turned away quickly, his cheeks turning a blatant red in embarrassment.

"Come." He simply stated, gesturing for the three faeries to follow him, avoiding Dove's puzzled gaze.

She tilted her head, finding herself confused and curious. Why did he look at her like that? Did he not like her? She was interrupted by Silvermist nudging her forward. "Oh, this is so exciting, isn't it, Dovey?" she whispered giddily.

The green-eyed faerie nodded and smiled, resulting in the water faerie giggling in excitement.

They followed the night faerie into the iris-covered grotto, light becoming scarcer and scarcer the farther they went in. The moon stone in Tinkerbell's hands glowed ever brighter, coaxing breathy whispers of awe from Tink and Silvermist. Dove, however, flittered around the illuminated path, golden pixie dust glittering in the glow of the moon stone. Every so often, Nova would watch her from the corner of his eye before averting his gaze, cheeks tinted crimson. The whole journey was made in a companionable silence.

Finally the group stopped at an artfully crafted stone gateway with ancient-looking etchings of moon phases, stars and planets arranged in random order carved articulately into the stone. At this point, the moon stone was glowing as brightly as a small sun, making the three faeries squint. The night faerie turned around to look at them and he gestured towards the moon stone in Tinkerbell's hands. "I need to extinguish the light for a moment." He said, politely. Tink handed over the brightly shining stone and as soon as the gravelly surface touched his hand, the three were pitched into darkness. Silvermist gave a terrified squeal and Tinkerbell gasped, grabbing onto Dove who had a surprised look on her face.

"Please calm down. It'll be dark for only a moment." Nova said. "Watch."

He extended his free hand and touched an etching at the base of the arch. Slowly, it began to glow. He touched another etching at the top—it glowed. On and on, he touched each carving until the whole arch was aglow with a light that illuminated the space. Still the gate did not open.

Nova withdrew a cord from around his neck. Hanging on the end was what looked like a small moon stone shaped like a star. Pressing it to the center of the gate, it began to glow brighter and brighter.

Slowly, the gate shifted and opened.

"Welcome to the Iris Grotto."

He led the three awestruck faeries into a magnificent clearing. All around them, moon stones glowed, illuminating the space with a light like that of the moon. The irises here grew remarkably tall, purple petals stark in the glowing light. Brick houses were nestled neatly in little alcoves and niches of the grotto, elegant ladders made of iris stems and moon stone-studded rock connected each and every house. Dove took a step away from the group, touching the side of one ladder in doe-eyed curiosity.

"Well, hello there."

She looked up at the voice and saw a smiling night faerie emerge from one of the houses nearest to her. The young faerie backed up in surprise before tripping and falling on her behind. The stranger chuckled and knelt down in front of her. "Careful now, love." He said amused. "Are you alright?"

Before she could do anything, Silvermist ran to her, all long hair and blue skirts. "Oh, Dovey! Are you alright?"

Dove huffed at the water faerie's overreacting and got up, brushing herself off. She turned to the amused night faerie as if asking, "_Who are you?"_

He inclined his head politely and smiled. "Pardon me, ladies. My name is Quasar." He said and reached out to kiss Silvermist's hand with a wolfish grin. The raven-haired water faerie blushed and giggled behind her other hand. "Oh~" she tittered shyly. Quasar opened his mouth to say something when he was interrupted by an annoyed "ahem".

An impatient Nova stood behind them, an unamused look on his face. "Quasar, if you wouldn't _mind_, I was taking these ladies to Astra and Nyx." He deadpanned, arms crossed in a no-nonsense way. "You can flirt later." He muttered disdainfully, turning away and leaving the three faeries to follow him. Silvermist waved goodbye to their new acquaintance, giggling as he winked back.

Nova led them down a path lined with small flowers that looked like they had yet to bloom. Tink paused to study them, her natural curiosity getting the best of her. "Why aren't these flowers bloomed?" she questioned, turning to Nova. The night sparrowman gazed down to where she indicated and nodded. "Those are moon flowers. They only bloom at night." He explained, shortly before pointing upwards. The three faeries' eyes followed his finger and saw a thin gap in the iris canopy above them. "When the moon rises in the night sky, the light makes the flowers bloom." He reached down to stroke one flower fondly. "We night faeries become more active during the night. When these flowers bloom, we go out into the night and harvest energy from the moon, the stars, and the planets. In turn, we convert that energy into a kind of pixie dust only night faeries can use." He stood and turned to look at the fascinated faeries. He smiled softly. "Come, we're close to where Astra and Nyx do their studies."

Wordlessly, they followed him down the moon flower path and soon a grand building stood just ahead of them. It looked as if it was made of crystal with ivy and irises twining around it like a trellis. Tall windows lined every wall and each wall seemed to glow with a sort of innate light. But what was most impressive was the domed roof with a large human object. The human object was long and had a shiny glass on the end, gleaming in the moon stone light.

Before they could gape any further, Nova walked towards the entrance and opened it, only turning to motion them to follow his lead. They entered the ornate building, gasping in awe at all the drawings and charts covering the walls. There were two tables in the center of the large room, both covered with charcoal and bark parchment; moon stones and makeshift models of stars and planets. Everything looked so intricate and so complicated that the three felt a bit overwhelmed by the complexity of the work surrounding them. Nova turned to smile at them with a calm ease. "Please stay. I will go fetch them." And with that, he swept up the stairs that they had failed until to notice until now. Tink shuffled around, studying the charts on the wall. "Wow, these are amazing." She breathed. Silvermist stood where she was, looking a bit uncomfortable albeit fascinated. "Gee, they really know so much about the stars and moon, don't they?" she said to Dove who only nodded in agreement. She fluttered towards one of the work tables to pour over the sketches and charts when a pretty glitter caught her eye. Rummaging through the clutter of parchment, she withdrew a small stone. It couldn't be a moon stone, she thought. For it didn't glow; it _shined._

Her mouth formed an 'o' in wonder as she turned it around in her small hands. So enraptured was she that she didn't notice the presence from behind her.

"Pretty, isn't it?" came a familiar voice.

Her heart jumped and she spun around to meet enigmatic cobalt eyes. She gaped in surprise before she opened her mouth in a silent squeal and jumped into the arms of the faerie who had given her her name.

Nyx chuckled and patted her back fondly. "Hello again, Dove." He said, a smile on his pale face. "How have you been? Good, I hope?"

She pulled away from him and nodded, a beaming smile on her face. He laughed and stroked her hair as he turned to the other two faeries. He inclined his head in greeting. "Hello, Silvermist, Tinkerbell. I trust you've been well since the last time we met?"

They smiled in reply just as two figures descended from the stairs. Nova fluttered down the last couple of steps flanked by a beautiful faerie. She approached the Pixie Hollow faeries with a serene smile on her flawless face. She had long long black hair and kind yet mysterious blue eyes; skin paler than Nyx's and single peculiar black marking on her exposed shoulders. Bowing her head in politeness, the beautiful night faerie spoke. "Greetings to you, dear visitors. I am Astra, queen of the night faeries." She said, voice as soft as the chime of bells. "I was told you requested our help."

Tink stepped forward and stuck out her hand, cheerfully. "Yes. Hi, I'm Tinkerbell. I'm a tinker faerie." She chirped. Astra smiled gracefully and shook the blonde's hand daintily. Silvermist stepped forward and beamed. "And I'm Silvermist, a water faerie!" The queen smiled amused and nodded in affirmation. Her blue eyes strayed to the little mute in her protégé's arms and she smiled gently. "Hello, my dear. And who might you be?"

Dove looked down shyly and Nyx stepped in. "Her name is Dove. She can't speak as of yet."

Astra paused before nodding in understanding. "Ah… so she is the newborn you spoke so ardently of."

The night sparrowman flushed a bit but nodded. "Yes."

The slightly awkward pause following was broken by Nova. The indigo-haired night faerie cleared his throat and stepped forward. "If you will allow them to speak, milady."

The night faerie queen nodded patiently and turned to Tink who launched into her plans animatedly.

As the two spoke, Dove turned her attentions back to the curious shining stone still in her grasp. It was so pretty sparkling in the moon stone light that she couldn't help but find herself enraptured. She turned it around in her hand, tracing her finger over it. Suddenly, another hand touched the stone and she jumped a bit, only to realize it was Nyx. He leaned over the stone, their faces inches apart. "I found it on one of my nightly outings. It's definitely not a moon stone." He said, turning it over in her hands. "It shines much too brightly. Perhaps…it's a star shard."

She looked up at him in curiosity. He smiled gently and held it in one hand. Slowly it began to shimmer and emit an iridescence that rivaled that of the sun. He flinched and immediately it dimmed. He grinned lopsidedly. "It seems I'm right."

Noticing the puzzled, bewildered look on the young faerie's face, he chuckled. "I channeled my energy into the stone. When night faeries channel their energy into celestial objects, they will glow with whatever brilliance they hold. In turn, we can harvest it and create new stars." He tapped the star shard knowingly. "This star is extraordinarily brilliant. The energy harvested from it can create maybe three stars." He paused in thought before smiling. "Some say that if a star shard is brilliant enough, it can even grant a wish."

Her wide eyes made him laugh and he patted her on the head. "Of course, that's only a myth."

She pouted and he laughed again.

"Nyx."

The black-marked sparrowman turned around to address the night faerie queen. "Milady?"

She smiled and gestured towards the window. "It's such a pleasant day in the Grotto. Why not show our visitors around while I speak with Tinkerbell?"

Nyx nodded. "Of course."

She turned to Nova as well, who sat on the windowsill, eyes closed. "You too, Nova."

The other sparrowman's eyes opened and he stayed quiet for a moment before shrugging. "Yes, why not?" he said, smiling a bit.

Together, Silvermist and Dove were ushered out the door and into the glowing path. Silvermist clung onto Dove's arm, excitement seeping out of every pore. "Ooooo! How exciting, Dovey, isn't it?"

Dove smiled before looking at Nyx's back.

A small blush dusted her cheeks as she turned bashfully away.

Unbeknownst to her, a certain indigo-haired sparrowman saw her blush.

He frowned at a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach at the thought of the young faerie.

How odd.

But he shrugged it off and followed the group down the moon flower path.

* * *

**AbomiT:** Hiiiiiii~

The update was faster this time! :DD

But it might be a bit til the next. I sort of burnt myself out writing this one. OTL

Any_ways_.

I revealed a bit of night faerie talent here along with some new characters _aaaaand_ maybe a new love interest~

Who knows?~

*cackles*

Please review! I really love your guys' feedback!

Until next time!


End file.
